The invention relates to coaxial connectors for connecting two or more printed circuit boards. More particularly, the invention relates to a coaxial connector for connecting two printed circuit boards wherein a first printed circuit board can be connected to a second printed circuit board having a plurality of contact pads by only a single connector provided on the first printed circuit board.
When assembling electrical systems it is often necessary to connect two or more printed circuit boards to transmit high frequency signals from one printed circuit board to another. Coaxial connectors are conventionally used to establish a reliable signal connection between the circuit boards, especially when transmitting high-frequency signals. The coaxial connectors can be mated or unmated if required and provide a shielding that allows high-frequency signals to be transmitted with low signal loss and low noise.
One method of connecting two printed circuit boards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,160. A surface mount type receptacle of a coaxial connector is disclosed that can be mounted on a substrate, e.g., a printed circuit board. The receptacle includes an inner connecting means and an outer connecting means fixed by a dielectric case. The inner and outer connecting means are permanently mounted onto the substrate, e.g., by a solder joint. The inner and outer connecting means are mounted on the dielectric case such that the receptacle can be mated with a conventional coaxial connector plug. The connector plug has a connecting wire that is received in the inner connecting means of the receptacle. The connector plug also has slots formed in a plurality of cantilever shaped spring arms for resilient contact with the outer connecting means of the receptacle.
Another method of connecting two printed circuit boards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,592. A surface mountable electrical connector is disclosed having an insulating housing with a coaxial sub-assembly receiving cavity extending therein to a cavity bottom proximate a mounting face. The coaxial sub-assembly has center and outer conductors that can be electrically coupled via first and second contacts to a printed circuit board. The first contact comprises a resilient inner end located proximate the cavity bottom. The resilient inner end is engaged by portions of the center and outer conductors at an insertion end of the coaxial sub-assembly upon full insertion into the cavity. The first and second contacts have outer contact sections adapted to be surface mounted to the circuit board. The surface mountable electrical connector can be of male or female type and can be mated with a corresponding electrical coaxial connector.
WO 98/43323 discloses another method of connecting two printed circuit boards. A coaxial connection assembly is disclosed comprising a first connector and a second connector. The first connector has a resiliently movable inner contact that moves axially and abuts directly against a conductive circuit trace on a mating board. The second connector has a single-piece conductive part surface mounted on the board for plugging connection with a first connector outer conductor. The second connector has slots in an outer connecting means to form a plurality of cantilever shaped spring arms for resilient contact.
The preceding methods have the disadvantage of requiring two connectors to electrically connect the two printed circuit boards. At least one of the connectors is provided with slots in the outer conductor that form a plurality of cantilever shaped spring arms for resilient contact with the outer conductor of the corresponding connector. The cantilever arms are naturally exposed and can easily break or bend, and if the outer conductors are mis-aligned the cantilever arms can interfere with mating of the corresponding connector. Further, the spacing between the printed circuit boards is restricted to a small range because the connectors are unable to accommodate variations in distance.
It is therefore desirable to provide a coaxial connector for connecting two printed circuit boards wherein a first printed circuit board can be connected to a second printed circuit board by only a single connector provided on the first printed circuit board. It is further desirable to provide a coaxial connector whereby outer conductors having cantilever shaped resilient arms are not necessary to provide a retention force for electrical contact between corresponding conductors and tolerances in the distance between the first and second circuit board can be accommodated.
The invention relates to a coaxial connector for connecting a first contacting means and a second contacting means. The coaxial connector has a dielectric case, an inner conductor and an outer conductor. The dielectric case houses the inner conductor. The outer conductor is positioned substantially adjacent to the dielectric case and has a first outer conductor section electrically coupled with a second outer conductor section that is resiliently movable in respect to the first outer conductor section between a first mated position and a first unmated position.